Bruce Greenwood
Stuart Bruce Greenwood (born August 12, 1956) is a Canadian actor and musician. He is best known for his role as Sheriff William Parks in the Friday The 13th film series. Other notable roles include as U.S. presidents in Thirteen Days and National Treasure: Book of Secrets, Ben Stevenson in Mao's Last Dancer and for his role as Captain Christopher Pike in the 2009 Star Trek film and its sequel, Star Trek Into Darkness. He has appeared in several supporting roles, such as Hollywood Homicide, Double Jeopardy, Déjà Vu, I, Robot, Dinner for Schmucks, Capote, and as the motion capture alien dubbed "Cooper" in Super 8. He has also dabbled in voice acting, contributing to the Canadian animated series Class of the Titans as Chiron and the voice of Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Under the Red Hood and Young Justice. Personal life Greenwood was born in Noranda, Quebec,Bruce Greenwood Bio-fan site the son of Mary Sylvia (née Ledingham), a nurse who worked in an extended care unit, and Hugh John Greenwood, a Vancouver-born geophysicist and teacher who taught at Princeton University.Bruce Greenwood Film Reference bio He is married to Susan Devlin and lives in Los Angeles. Career Friday The 13th In 1979, Greenwood was cast in Friday The 13th in the role of a Deputy Sheriff named Billy Parks who helps investigate the murders at Camp Crystal Lake. Though the part was inconsequential, Greenwood was asked to come back by series star Trenton who wanted a familiar face in the sequel. Their off-screen friendship helped to elevate Greenwood's role from supporting to lead by the sixth film, with Parks becoming the de-facto protagonist to Jason Voorhees' villain of the series. Greenwood would appear in the first six films alongside Trenton, always two steps behind the Jason character as he would go on his typical murderous rampages. After Trenton left the series, Greenwood was brought back by new producers for what was essentially a cameo in the seventh film Friday the 13th: The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees in which he was unceremoniously killed off in his first scene. The producers paid him the same salary he received for the previous film to get Greenwood to return. Both Trenton and Greenwood would later regret the treatment of the character and this inspired Trenton to bring back Greenwood as Parks in (to date) the last film in the series Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. Trenton specifically wrote him to be the hero of the piece as a tribue to Greenwood's participation in the series. Other work Greenwood is also well known in the United States for his appearances in Star Trek; I, Robot; Double Jeopardy; The Core; Thirteen Days, (in which he played president John F. Kennedy); Capote, (in which he played Jack Dunphy, Truman Capote's lover); Eight Below, (in which he played Professor Davis McClaren); and Firehouse Dog. He is also known for his role in the video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as the voice of Overlord. He had prominent roles in the award winning Atom Egoyan films Exotica, The Sweet Hereafter, and Ararat. He appeared in the 1980s teen cult film The Malibu Bikini Shop and starred in Mee-Shee: The Water Giant. He played a role in The World's Fastest Indian and also featured in the Bob Dylan biographical film I'm Not There. He recently appeared in Dinner for Schmucks as a cruel finance executive who hosts a dinner for "idiots". On television, Greenwood had roles on The Amazing Spider-Man as Nick Fury, ''St. Elsewhere, (Dr. Seth Griffin, 1986–1988); Knots Landing, (Pierce Lawton, 1991–1992); and a starring role in the UPN series Nowhere Man, (Thomas Veil, 1995–1996). He also guest starred on the popular Canadian show Road to Avonlea for one episode. He won a Gemini Award for this role as "Best Guest Performance in a Series by an Actor". On June 10, 2007, HBO's John from Cincinnati premiered, starring Greenwood. Greenwood also appears as the President of the United States in National Treasure: Book of Secrets. He played the Beach Boys drummer, Dennis Wilson, in Summer Dreams: Story of the Beach Boys. In 2009, he worked with Australian director Bruce Beresford, playing the part of Ben Stevenson, (Artistic Director of Houston Ballet), in the critically acclaimed film Mao's Last Dancer. Greenwood voiced Batman in the animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood and in Young Justice. Freestyle Releasing Locks Down 'Cell 213' Greenwood played the lead role in the horror thriller Cell 213.Trailer Debut for IFC Midnight's 'Cell 211' He is the lead for the Steven Spielberg produced 2012 ABC series The River and reprised his role as Admiral Christopher Pike for J. J. Abrams' Star Trek Into Darkness. In 2015, Greenwood had a recurring role on Mad Men, during the last few episodes of that show's final season. Filmography , 1987]] Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1956 births Category:Male actors from Quebec Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Rouyn-Noranda Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Canadian expatriate male actors in the United States